


Alpha and Omega

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Arthur Weasley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Rape, Underage Sex, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Harry goes into heat and Arthur can’t resist.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Arthur Weasley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Rape of a minor, and naughty language.

Arthur watches the boy closely as he enters the Burrow. He looks alright, but considering he just lost his godfather, Arthur doubts he truly is. He’ll have to keep an eye on the boy.

Two days later he’s up late working at the kitchen table. When he hears someone walking downstairs. He glances at the door to find Harry standing there awkwardly.

“Harry, come in and sit. Did you want something to drink, or eat?”

The boy shakes his head and sits at the table with him. He goes back to his work for a moment but then focuses on the boy.

“You alright, Harry?”

“I’m fine, Mr. Weasley.”

“Somehow I doubt that, Harry, and call me Arthur, please.”

The boy smiles ruefully.

“Okay, Arthur then, but I am fine, really.”

“You know my brothers died in the last war. I know how...indescribably painful a loss like that can be. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but if you do decide you want to, I’ll listen gladly, Harry.”

The boy startles and then looks guilty. Arthur doesn’t understand. Does the boy feel responsible for his godfather’s death? He has a feeling he won’t get an answer right now, so he doesn’t ask. Instead he gets up and grabs two glasses and a bottle of scotch. Pours a finger into each glass. He slides a glass to the boy watching his eyes widen. Lifts his own.

“To Sirius, may he find peace.”

“To Sirius.”

They each take a sip and then sit in companionable silence for a long time.

“It was my fault. If I hadn’t...”

He wants to cut in, to proclaim that it wasn’t his fault, but he has a feeling the boy needs to say this, even if isn’t true. He’ll dispute the boy’s statement when he’s done making it.

“ _He_ kept sending me dreams, that’s how I saved your life you know? and I kept wanting to see those dreams because I was an idiot. I thought it might be useful having access to visions he didn’t want me to see. But he _did_ want me to see them and if I had just listened to Snape or if I had just doubted the dreams for a single moment. He’d still be alive. It was my fault.”

“No, Harry. It was not your fault. You may have caused his death, debatable, but still you _may_ have, but that doesn’t make you responsible. You didn’t try to kill him. You didn’t want him to die. It was, on your part, an accident. You are not at fault. You aren’t the only one who contributed to his being there. He could’ve chosen to remain in Grimmauld, but he didn’t. Even if you _were_ solely responsible, you blaming yourself won’t do anything but harm.”

The boy looks like he wants to argue but he just falls in on himself a bit. Arthur can’t help it. He gets up, rounds the table, and pulls the boy into his arms. The boy leans into the embrace and wraps his arms around him in turn. They stay like that for a while before Harry pulls away.

“I should let you get back to work. Thank you, for, everything really.”

He smiles at the boy and then, following some urge he isn’t even aware of until after he’s done it, he pulls the boy in and kisses his temple. He’s a little shocked at his own actions. He merely smiles at the bewildered expression on the boy’s face. He watches him as he leaves and then pours himself another glass of scotch. What the hell was that?

~~~~~~

Almost a week later he comes home from a long day at work and smells something he never would have expected. He follows the smell until it leads him to Ron’s door. He knocks and opens the door as he’s bid and finds Harry alone in the room. Seemingly oblivious to the fact he’s going into heat. He walks in the room and bolts the door behind him. Barely notices his own actions. Doesn’t even think about why he’s doing what he’s doing. Only knows that he has to. He stalks the short distance to the boy and presses him flat to the bed.

“Omega.”

The boy’s eyes widen and he tries to pull away. Arthur isn’t having _that_. He straddles the boy’s waist and begins stripping his own clothes while pulling in lungfuls of the boy’s almost intoxicating scent. The boy starts saying no over and over and that almost snaps him out of it but then the boy tries to push him away and he gets a stronger taste of the boy’s scent. He leaves his trousers for the moment and begins stripping the omega. As soon as his chest is exposed he leans forward and begins sucking on the boy’s nipples. Already picturing them leaking milk. Swears he can almost taste it. He pulls back to see the omega looking much more pliant. As he should be. He stands and strips off the rest of his clothes quickly. Then finishes stripping the boy as well. He reaches for the boy’s thighs to spread them wide and the boy automatically opens his legs for him. He hums, pleased, fits himself between the boy’s spread thighs, and lines up his cock. He slides in slowly, but inexorably, until he’s fully seated. Then leans forward and claims the boy’s lips. He begins thrusting into the boy, slowly at first, but then faster and harsher. Pounding the boy into the mattress. The omega’s legs are wrapped around him and he’s rising up to meet his thrusts. It’s perfect. Everything he’s always needed without realizing it till now. He fucks the boy faster, ramming into his cervix and drawing whimpers of pleasure-pain from him. He feels himself getting close and tilts the boy’s head. He thrusts his inflating knot home and bites the boy’s mating gland at the same time. The boy keening as he climaxes under him. They lay there panting for a while until his knot begins to go down. He leans back, lifts the boy’s arse, and pulls out. He watches the seed slowly leaking from the boy’s arse and begins to realize what he’s done. He looks up, horrified, into the equally horrified eyes of his new omega. Fuck.

~~~~~~

Molly is going to kill him. Molly is going to kill him and feed him to her chickens. How could this happen? He’s been around unmated omegas before and has never once been tempted, much less lost his damn mind over them. He doesn’t understand.

“I am so sorry, Harry. I did not mean for this to happen. I don’t know how this happened.”

The boy looks away. Closes his eyes. He looks pained. Upset. Arthur gets the awful suspicion the boy is feeling rejected. He rejoins the boy on the bed, sits beside him, and pulls the unresisting boy into his arms.

“Harry, you mustn’t misunderstand me. I am unhappy with this situation only because I would hate for you to be stuck with me against your will. Not because I don’t want you. Merlin help me, I do. More than I can express. And also because Molly is going to be furious. She considers you as much her son as any of our boys so for me to take advantage of you...even if it was by accident. Damn. She’s going to have my hide.”

The boy simply stares at him for a moment. Then drags his fingers down his cheek.

“Kiss me?”

He doesn’t need asking twice. He kisses the boy till he’s breathless. They pull apart both panting.

“We should probably get dressed. If Molly comes looking and finds us naked...it’ll be a lot worse, for me at least.”

Harry nods and they both get up to dress but then Harry touches his arm. He turns to find the boy looking very uncomfortable.

“What is it?”

“Ah, what do I do about..?”

The boy gestures at his arse. Fuck. He filled the boy with his seed. The fertile boy with his extremely potent seed. He watches it run down his legs. Oh Merlin. He reaches for his clothes and rummages around for his wand. Casts a spell to clean the boy up. Then casts a diagnostic. He collapses on the bed.

“What is it?”

“You’re pregnant.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were as awful as Arthur had feared they’d be. Molly was apoplectic, Ron was furious, and Harry was depressed. Things are just beginning to settle into their new normal. Harry is still depressed over not being able to continue at Hogwarts. Ron and Molly are both still angry about the situation. But they are becoming used to the new normal. He understands their upset but wishes they’d accept this since it can’t be changed anyway.

~~~~~~

That weekend things are very awkward. With him in the house all day he has no idea how to act. He wants to spend time with his new omega, but doesn’t feel like he has the right. He watches the boy from a distance, watching him playing chess with Ron. He can’t believe he never realized his attraction to the boy. He tears his eyes away yet again and finds himself staring guiltily into the eyes of his wife. Damn.

“I’m sorry Arthur, I know you didn’t mean for this to happen. I just _worry_ about him. I want him to be happy. From what I’ve been seeing today I get the feeling you do too. Go on, go spend time with your omega and stop _pining_ already. Foolish man.”

Well, apparently he’s been forgiven. He gives his wonderful wife a smile and a kiss. Then heads over to do just that.

“Harry, I was hoping we could talk. Maybe go take a walk outside?”

The boy nods while Ron scowls at him. Arthur sighs. Ron will understand eventually, he knows, but he’s not going to be forgiven by him anytime soon. Harry follows him outside and they simply walk together for a bit. He hesitates but then reaches out and takes the boy’s hand. Harry smiles shyly at him and then bites his lip. Arthur stares. He wants so badly to...

“You’ve been avoiding me, Arthur. I was starting to think you regretted this. But you _do_ want me don’t you?”

“Yes.”

The boy smiles widely and then presses close and he finds himself wrapped round the boy kissing him breathless without knowing how it happened. He doesn’t try to fight it, just pulls the boy in closer, and kisses him more fiercely. They pull apart, eventually.

“What about your wife, though?”

He smiles gently at the boy.

“She was only angry out of concern for you. Now that she knows you want this too...she wants us to be together.”

“Oh, good. I wouldn’t want to hurt her. But I also don’t want to stop this.”

“Neither do I.”

He finds himself being pulled into another kiss.

~~~~~~

That night when he goes to bed he finds both his wife and his omega waiting for him. He blinks at them.

“Harry and I talked dear, and I’ll be sleeping in Bill’s old room for tonight. You enjoy yourselves.”

He starts to open his mouth, to say _what_ he isn’t sure, but Molly cuts him off.

“You both need this, dear. Don’t argue. We were thinking this could become our new routine. Some nights you’ll spend with him and some with me. Goodnight dears.”

And she kisses him on the cheek and walks out. He blinks, bewilderedly at Harry, who laughs and pulls him toward the bed. He follows willingly enough.

He takes the boy gently. He only vaguely remembers the first time but he knows it was more rough than he would’ve liked the boy’s first time to be. And he remembers the boy saying no before he forced himself on him. The guilt is eating him up inside. He knows he shouldn’t do this again, he doesn’t deserve it, but if it’s what the boy wants...he can’t exactly refuse him. But he _can_ be gentle. So he is. He drags his cock out and thrusts back in in a steady rhythm. Not so slowly as to drive the boy mad with lust, but slowly enough that he doesn’t have to worry about hurting the boy’s cervix. He kisses him passionately as he does so. The boy climaxes under him and he soon follows after. They lie there staring into each other’s eyes and he tries to forget, for a moment, his guilt.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

He closes his eyes.

“I feel guilty for the way I treated you.”

“You didn’t do anything...”

“You told me no and I didn’t listen, Harry.”

“You weren’t in control of yourself. We both know you wouldn’t have done that if you were. The fact that you feel this guilty now proves it. You’re a good man Arthur and I am lucky to call you my alpha.”

“I don’t deserve you, Harry.”

Harry smiles at him and then kisses him sweetly.

“I don’t know about that, but you have me either way.”

He pulls the boy in close, burying his face in his messy hair, wraps his arms around him, and they drift off to sleep.

~~~~~~

They soon settle into a routine. Arthur spends about every other night with the boy and often fucks him during the day as well. He’s a needy little thing, who soon grows tired of his gentleness and insists he fuck him properly. Arthur can’t deny the boy anything. He complies. Arthur soon notices his wife watching them together with fondness in her eyes.

School starts again and Arthur watches Harry closely after Ron leaves without him. Harry seems sad at first but surprises him by recovering by the next day.

Weeks go by and the boy begins showing. He can’t resist rubbing the boy’s stomach at every opportunity. Harry smiles every time he does. He catches Harry and Molly discussing her pregnancies and what he’s likely to experience. He catches Harry rubbing his stomach one night with a soft smile on his face and the rest of his guilt evaporates. Harry might not have wanted this at first but he’s happy now.


End file.
